


Good girl

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: After care, Begging, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluffy, Forced Orgasms, Loki - Freeform, Overstimulation, Restraint, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, baby girl - Freeform, daddy dom, draped on lap, hands tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: I... Don’t really know where this came from. Just a tiny one shot of DaddyDom Loki over pleasuring his sub/babygirl.Slight Dub-con, but I had in my mind she has a safeword just didn’t use it. Hence why I haven't added the rape/non-con tag.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Good girl

‘That’s it, pet. Such a good girl.’ Loki purred in her ear.

She moaned loudly as he turned the vibrator up higher, it buzzed inside of her and hit all the right spots with all the bumps and ridges Loki had added. For her extra pleasure.

Loki licked his lips as he watched his little squirm. He’d attached the vibrator to a stool and had her sit on it, deep. With her hands tied behind her back.

He caressed her naked body, sliding his hands up her front. Tweaking at her nipples on the way, pulling more moans from her. His hand continued up and wrapped around her neck, his cock twitched when she tilted her head further back to give him more access.

‘Good girl.’ He hummed, so pleased with her submission.

He squeezed, taking her breath away as she came. When he released and let the air rush back into her lungs, she almost collapsed forward. But she knew better and kept sitting on the vibrator, nice and deep.

Loki trailed his fingers up the side of her face, then he slipped two fingers into her mouth.

‘Suck.’ Was all he said.

She didn’t need to be told twice as she lavished his fingers with her tongue, sucking them like she was auditioning to become a cock sucking queen.

Loki played with the vibrator settings, giving her different speeds and rhythms while she sucked on his fingers. He was impossibly hard now, almost exploding out of his leather trousers. But he remained calm on the outside, though his eyes were dark and there was a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

‘I know how much you love my fingers. Would you like them to take over, or are you enjoying the vibrator too much?’ He teased, leaning down to nibble her earlobe.

‘F… Fingers… Please, Daddy!’ She whined.

Loki snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew, her hands were still behind her but she was draped across his lap as he sat on the bottom of their bed. The vibrator was replaced with his two long fingers, the ones she had just been sucking, were buried deep inside her rubbing against her most intimately.

She squirmed on his lap, loving feeling so helpless and also being so close to him. There was something highly erotic she found when she was naked and he was still fully clothed.

As Loki made her gush in orgasm over his fingers, she thought he would perhaps stop. Or at least slow down. But he didn’t. He kept fingering her, roughly. Not letting up at all, even when she was super sensitive and already racing towards another orgasm so quickly.

‘P… please. Daddy I can’t take anymore. Please stop!’ She pleaded, tears streaming down her face from the overstimulation as she was forced into another mind-blowing orgasm, screaming to the high heavens.

Loki chuckled darkly and tightened his hold around her, he didn’t let up on his expert fingering. His thumb even joining in the action by rubbing her clit. ‘Why are you so wet, hmm? If you want me to stop? It seems your mind is saying one thing, but your lovely little quim is telling me otherwise.’

She cried out in frustration and shook violently on his lap as another strong orgasm tore through her body. Loki pressed his lips to her forehead as he put all his attention to her g spot.

‘You can give me one more, pet. Be a good girl for Daddy.’

She screamed out and bucked upwards as another painful, yet incredible, orgasm hit her. Loki kept stroking her until she was through it, then he slowed his fingering down and eased out of her.

He trailed his soaking wet fingers right up her body to her lips. ‘Come on, suck them clean.’

She parted her lips and let him slip his fingers into her mouth again, she wasn’t fond of her own taste but sucked them clean anyway. Not wanting to disappoint him.

Loki carefully rolled her over onto the bed, he untied her wrists and she instantly wrapped them around him, clinging to him and whimpering softly. He trailed his fingers up and down her spine, feeling her shiver under his touch.

‘Shhh, shhh. That’s my good girl.’ He whispered and had his cape appear in his hands so he could wrap her up in it, knowing how cold and shivery she always got after intense pleasure.

She couldn’t focus straight, she just knew she was safe in Loki’s arms. So she closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck, enjoying his scent. Loki smiled and kept talking softly to her, until she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
